The present invention relates to a louver laminated with a film (i.e. a transfer film, very thin layer, etc . . . ) for use in the construction of window blinds and the like, wherein opposed top and bottom surfaces, as well as opposed first and second side surfaces of the louver are each laminated with a film. More particularly, the present invention relates to a louver laminated with a film that is so thin, that the boundary edges of the film, once laminated to a surface of the louver, are imperceptible to human touch, i.e. wherein the boundary edges are tactilely invisible. Further, the present invention relates to a louver laminated with a film that is so thin that, where the film overlaps an underlying layer of film, the overlap is not visible to the naked human eye, and is imperceptible to the human touch. The present invention further relates to an apparatus and method for making a louver laminated with a film.
Windows, and other openings are often fitted with blinds to keep out light and/or prying eyes. These blinds may comprise a series of spaced apart louvers (or slats, vanes, etc . . . ), which, when assembled as a group, are often known as, for example, Venetian blinds, etc . . . The spaced apart louvers may be disposed horizontally or vertically, and may be supported on one or more rails, brackets, etc . . . to allow the longitudinal displacement and/or the rotation thereof.
Known louvers may be made of metal, vinyl, wood or other suitable material, and for aesthetic and decorative purposes, may be coloured or painted to a desired finish. Known louvers may also be covered with fabric or other types of material so as to create a composite louver, or may otherwise be decorated in any known manner.
Louvers which are covered with material or fabric are known in the art, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,542 to Tuzmen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,424 to Carden, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,038 to Hyman. However the use of fabric or material to construct a composite louver may create a bulky and unappealing looking louver, and the texture of the fabric may not lend itself to a smooth finish or a natural looking finish. Further, material or fabric covered composite louvers may be limited by the type and styles of the material which may be suitable to cover the louver, and also by the means of adhesion required to hold the material or fabric to the louver. In addition, due to the fact that two different materials are used to make these composite louvers, i.e the louver itself and the material or fabric covering it, and because during the construction and use of the composite louver they may be exposed to a wide range of temperatures and humidity, the louver and the material covering it may expand and contract at different rates causing warping, distortions, wrinkling and other unsightly blemishes.
In addition, known composite louvers often have rough or raised boundary edges where the base material of the louver and the fabric covering the louver meet. This may be considered unsightly, and may not meet with consumer approval. For example, known composite louvers may have lateral flanges, beads, bumps or raised surfaces where the material covering the louver may be attached to, or captured by the louver body, thus creating an unsmooth surface on the louver. Further, the use of fabric or material to cover a louver, even fabric that is thin, may create an unsightly bulge at the boundary edge or edges thereof, especially where the fabric overlaps, i.e. where the fabric wraps around the louver and overlaps any previously applied fabric. This bulge may be visible to the naked human eye, and may also be felt through human touch. This may further increase the bulky look of the composite louver, and add to the lack of appeal of such composite louvers with consumers due to their not looking natural, i.e. not looking for example, like natural wood. Also, if the material or fabric covering the louver does not fully wrap around and cover the louver, or if it imperfectly wraps around the louver, a seam may show where the boundary edges of the fabric do not perfectly meet, which may cause the base material of the louver underneath to show through, therefore causing an unsightly contrast between the base material and the fabric wrapping it.
Further, known louvers covered with fabric or material, may not be wrapped completely around with material, and may often only be covered on the top and bottom surfaces (for example, of a four sided louver), leaving the lateral, i.e side surfaces of the louver uncovered and therefore showing the base material of the louver itself. This may therefore create an unsightly contrast between the covered top and bottom surfaces and the uncovered side surfaces, thus further not meeting with consumer approval. This may be especially true with very thin lounvers i.e. 0.5 mm thick, and further such very thin louvers cannot be made to look like natural wood louvers. Further, known very thin louvers are known to be laminated with thin material, however, these very thin louvers are often metallic strips, thus making it impossible to duplicate a natural wood look and feel, and the thin material is only applied to the top and bottom surfaces, not the side surfaces.
Therefore, the xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d and/or the xe2x80x9clookxe2x80x9d (i.e. the appearance) of known material covered composite louvers may not meet with consumer approval because they may look and feel artificial. This may be especially true for louvers which are made to look as though they are made of natural or laminated wood,
A further underlying problem with existing louvers is how to manufacture, on a commercial basis, louvers which, while made with artificial i.e. man-made materials, have the appearance, look and feel of a louver made with a natural material, i.e. for example, wood. In addition, the problem arises of how to change the design from one to another design to another quickly, efficiently and without incurring needless costs. A further problem with present louvers is the fact that material and fabric, while sometimes more expensive, do not give a very finished or high quality appearance.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a four sided louver laminated with a film, wherein the film covers the first and second opposed top surfaces and the first and second opposed side surfaces, i.e. wherein the four sides of the are laminated (i.e. covered) with a film that is so thin so as to be imperceptible to human touch, i.e. tactilely invisible.
It would further be advantageous to provide a laminated louver wherein each or the longitudinal surfaces are covered i.e. laminated with a material that is so thin that the boundary edges of the material is imperceptible to the unassisted human touch, i.e. tactilely invisible, nor visible to the naked eye.
It would also be advantageous to provide a laminated louver wherein the material covering the louver is so thin that it provides a very realistic look to the finished product, i.e. wherein bulging or bulky seams are avoided.
It would further be advantageous to provide a laminated louver wherein the first and second opposed longitudinal surfaces and the first and second opposed side surfaces of the louver are covered with material so thin that the boundary edges of the material is imperceptible to the unassisted human touch.
It would further be advantageous to provide a laminated louver which allows for different patterns and colours of film to be applied to a louver.
It would be further advantageous to provide a laminated louver which may be laminated with a film in a quick and economical manner.
It would be further advantageous to provide for a bottom rail to be used in the construction of Venetian etc . . . blinds, which bottom rail may be constructed from louvers laminated with a material so thin so as to be imperceptible to human touch.
It would be further advantageous to provide an apparatus for laminating, i.e. covering a louver with a film that is so thin that it is imperceptible to human touch.
The present invention, in accordance with one aspect, provides for a louver laminated with a very thin film.
In accordance with this aspect, there is provided for
a louver suitable for the construction of a blind, comprising
a louver body,
said louver body comprising opposed, spaced apart, first and second major surfaces and opposed, spaced apart, first and second side surfaces, each said first and second side surface spacing apart said opposed first and second major surfaces wherein said louver body is laminated with a film applied thereto, and
wherein said film is of a thickness such that when it has been laminated to said louver body, the boundary edges of said very thin film are tactilely invisible.
In accordance with a further aspect, there is provided for
a louver comprising
a louver body,
said louver body comprising opposed, spaced apart, first and second surfaces, wherein said louver body is laminated with a film applied thereto,
wherein said film is of a thickness such that when it has been laminated to said louver body, the boundary edges of said very thin film are tactilely invisible.
In accordance with yet a further aspect, there is provided for a
louver suitable for the construction of a blind, comprising
a louver body,
said louver body comprising opposed, spaced apart, first and second major surfaces and opposed, spaced apart, first and second side surfaces, each said first and second side surface spacing apart said opposed first and second major surfaces wherein said louver body is laminated with a film applied thereto, and
wherein said film is of a thickness such that when it has been laminated to said louver body, the boundary edges of said film are imperceptible to human touch.
In accordance with yet a further aspect, there is provided with
a louver suitable for the construction of a blind comprising
a louver body,
said louver body comprising opposed, spaced apart, first and second major surfaces and opposed, spaced apart, first and second side surfaces, each said first and second side surface spacing apart said opposed first and second major surfaces, said first and second major surfaces and said first and second side surfaces being smooth and devoid of bumps or flanges wherein said louver body is laminated with a heat transfer film applied thereto, and
wherein said heat transfer film is of a thickness such that when it has been laminated to said louver body, the boundary edges of said heat transfer film are tactilely invisible, and said opposed first and second major surfaces and said opposed first and second side surfaces each being fully laminated with said heat transfer film.
In accordance with a general aspect, a louver of the present invention may comprise a louver body, having for example, a generally thin, longitudinally extending configuration. Even though the louver may be thin, it nonetheless has a definite thickness to it, for example it may be 3 mm thick. The louver body may be of a generally rectangular cross-section, and may therefore comprise opposed first and second major (i.e. horizontal) surfaces and opposed first and second side (i.e. vertical) surfaces, wherein each of said first and second side surfaces spaces apart the first and second opposed major surfaces. In accordance with a particular aspect of the present invention, the first and second major surfaces may be (substantially) flat i.e. non curved, and the first and second side surfaces may be curved, such as for example, having a semi-spherical or other curved configuration. Alternatively, the louver body may be configured to have any other cross-sectional shape, and may for example, have an oval cross-sectional configuration. The surfaces of the body may be smooth, or may comprise a pattern, or shape incorporated therein, i.e. for example, through embossing, or other such means. However, the surfaces of the louver body are to be free of flanges, bumps, beads, depressions or other such surface breaks that may cause the louver to have an unatural look or appearance.
The material of construction of the louver body may be of any required or desired material, such as for example a polyvinyl chloride (PVC), styrene, foam PVC, ABS, acetate, acrylic, polyester, polycarbonate, polystyrene, polyurethane, composite material, metal, wood or any other material suitable for use as a louver. The louver body may, for example, be extruded, moulded, stamped or constructed in accordance with any known method, and may comprise more than one material, and be constructed by more than one method of construction. The louver body may comprise a hollow portion, or may be fill throughout. In accordance with a particular aspect of the present invention, the louver body may be extruded through a die, and cut to a required length for later assembly, for example, as a Venetian blind.
In accordance with a general aspect of the present invention, the louver may be laminated, i.e. covered, layered, coated, transferred with, etc. with a film applied thereto. It is to be understood that in accordance with the present invention, the following expressions: laminated, covered, layered, coated, transferred with, etc may be used interchangeably, and refer to the fact that a surface of a louver may have had a film applied thereon such that the film may be permanently applied thereto.
Further, the word xe2x80x9cfilmxe2x80x9d is to be understood to comprise not only a film but may also mean a very thin layer, i.e. a microscopically thin layer, wherein said very thin layer is of a thickness such that, when it has been applied to said louver body, the boundary edges of said very thin layer are imperceptible to human touch, i.e. the boundary edges are tactilely invisible. Further, the expression xe2x80x9cfilmxe2x80x9d may comprise a transfer film, or a heat transfer film, which may be so thin as to be imperceptible to human touch, or tactilely invisible. The expressions xe2x80x9chuman touchxe2x80x9d is understood to mean an unassisted human touch, i.e. a human touch that is not aided by any form of mechanical, or other device which would enhance the tactile ability or response of a person. As may be further understood, the expressions xe2x80x9cimperceptible to human touchxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctactilely invisiblexe2x80x9d means that if a person where to touch with one or more fingers, or with any part of the human body, the boundary edge of the very thin layer once it has been applied to the louver body, the person would not feel, or perceive the presence of the very thin layer applied to the louver body. Further, if a person were to run, i.e. move one or more fingers along, or across a boundary edge of the very thin layer once it has been applied to the louver body, the person would once again not feel or perceive the presence of the very thin layer. Thus, as may be understood, the expressions xe2x80x9cfilmxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cvery thin layerxe2x80x9d may mean that they may be tactilely invisible, or not detectable through the sense of touch.
Therefore, in accordance with the present invention, the film may be a very thin layer of a material, or substrate, which may be suitable for and adapted to be applied (i.e. laminated) to a surface of the louver body. For example, the film may be a very thin layer (or sheet, skin, membrane, pellicle, etc . . . ), having physical and chemical properties required to be applied to, and which may remain permenantly applied to a surface of the body of the louver. The film, once applied to the louver body, may comprise one very thin layer. Alternatively, the film, once applied to the louver body, may comprise more than one layer, for example may comprise a very thin base layer and a very thin outer layer, or further, the layer may comprise a very thin base layer, a very thin outer layer, and one or more very thin middle layers sandwiched between the very thin base layer and the very thin outer layer.
The film may be coloured or pigmented such that it does not allow the louver body to show through the film, and may further be fade resistant, i.e. such that the brightness of the colour may not fade, or at least may not fade much through exposure to sunlight, or other elements. Further, the film may comprise a pattern or patterns so that, when laminated onto the louver, it may impart to the louver a particular finished look or appearance. In accordance with a particular embodiment, the pattern applied to the film may be a simulated wood grain pattern, such as for example, an oak grain pattern or a burl grain pattern. Alternatively, the film may only be partially opaque, or comprise an opaque pattern on only certain parts of the film, such that the material of the louver body may show through portions of the very film in order to create a desired look or appearance.
As mentioned above, the louver may be covered, i.e. laminated with a film transferred or applied thereto. In accordance with a general aspect of the present invention, the film may be applied by being laminated onto a surface of the louver body, i.e. it may be made to be united with the louver body by being superimposed therewith, such that the film may be firmly united with the louver body. As may be understood, depending on the material of the film, or depending on its properties, the film may be applied to the louver body through the use of pressure (i.e. if it is a pressure sensitive material), through the application of beat (i.e. if it is a heat sensitive material), through the use of an adhesive, or through a combination of two or more of these. As may be understood, the process of applying the film to the louver body may be accomplished such that the film may be firmly united with the louver body without any air pockets, or other imperfections which may mar the finished appearance or the realistic look of the louver.
The louver body may be laminated (i.e. may be covered, coated, wrapped, layered, transferred with, plated, etc . . . ) with a film such that only a portion or portions of the louver body may be covered by the film, for example, only the top horizontal surface of the louver. In accordance with this embodiment, strips or swaths of a film may be applied to the louver body in a pattern, or randomly, so as to create a desired or required effect. Alternatively, the louver body may be laminated such that the first and second major (i.e. horizontal) surfaces and the first and second side (i.e. vertical) surfaces may be covered by the film. Finally, every surface of the louver body may be covered by the film, i.e. the first and second major (i.e. horizontal) surfaces and the first and second side (i.e. vertical) surfaces as well as the opposed end surfaces.
As may be further understood, more than one pattern of film may be applied to a louver body, or to a portion of a louver body. For example, a first film of a certain pattern or colour may be applied to a surface of the louver body, and a second film of a different pattern or colour may be applied to the same or to a different surface of the louver body. Further, the different patterns of film may overlap or partially overlap in order to create a required or desired effect, look or appearance.
For example, in accordance with a particular aspect of the present invention, the louver body of the present invention may comprise opposed first and second major (i.e. horizontal) surfaces (for example, 5 cm wide by 100 cm long) and opposed first and second side curved surfaces (for example, 3 mm wide by 100 cm long), wherein each side curved surface spaces apart both major surfaces. A film may be applied to the first major surface (i.e. the top horizontal surface), for example, a film configured to have substantially the same configuration as the fist major surface to which it is to be applied to, but narrower, for example, 4.5 cm wide, by 100 cm long. A second film may then be applied to the second major surface (i.e. the bottom horizontal surface), said second film being configured substantially the same as the second major surface, but being wider, for example, 6.8 cm wide by 100 cm long. As may be understood, the extra width on the second film applied to the second major surface may allow each of the opposed side curved surfaces to also be covered by the same second film, i.e. the second film may be made to wrap around and be applied to the each of the, opposed side curved surfaces. As may be further understood, the second film may further be wide enough, over and above what is necessary to cover both side curved surfaces, so as to overlap the boundary edges of the previously applied first film. As may be understood by this example, the boundary edges of the first film may be overlapped by the boundary edges of the second film, so as to cause the louver body to have each of its four longitudinal surfaces (the two opposed major longitudinal surfaces and the opposed minor curved surfaces) covered by a film, with the louver body as a whole being covered by two separate films.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the present invention, the louver body may be covered with more than two films, for example, may be covered by four films, wherein a first opposed major surface may be covered by a first film, the opposed second major surface may be covered by a second film, the first side curved surface may be covered by a third film, and the opposed second side curved surface may be covered by a fourth film. It is understood that the boundary edges of each of these films may overlap the boundary edge of an adjacent film. Each of the first, second, third and fourth films may identical, or some or all may be different from the others.
In accordance with a particular aspect, the film which may be used to laminate the louver body, may, for example, comprise a transfer film which may be commercially available from Crown Roll Leaf of Paterson, N.J., or from Decorating Resources of Pitman New Jersey. Generally, a (heat) transfer film may comprise four elements, namely in order, an adhesive layer, a pattern layer, a release layer, and a temporary polyester carrier. The purpose of the temporary polyester carrier may be to act as a carrier for the other layers.
Thus, the transfer film may comprise a temporary polyester carrier. This temporary polyester carrier does not form part of the film which is to be laminated onto the louver body, as it may serve only as a temporary carrier for the other elements of the transfer film, and may be peeled away during the lamination process, leaving the other elements of the film (i.e. the very thin layer) laminated onto the louver body.
The transfer film may further comprise (in addition to the temporary polyester carrier) any number of various release layers. These release layers may be gravure printed, or otherwise applied onto one of the surfaces of the temporary polyester carrier. The release layer may comprise resins, waxes, silicones, plasticisers, solvent, etc . . . depending on the end use application. The release layer may be necessary in order to act as a release layer between the temporary polyester carrier and the design coating (to be applied onto the release layer), so as to enable the temporary polyester carrier to be peeled away without harming the design coating. It is understood that if a design layer may be applied directly to the temporary polyester carrier such that the temporary polyester carrier can be peeled away without affecting the design layer, then the use of a release layer may not be necessary.
Further, a design coating may be printed onto the dry surface of the release layer by a suitable printing process, such as gravure, silk screen, flexographic, etc . . . The design coating may be multicolored, single coloured, comprise patterns, figures, stripping, etc . . . In accordance with a particular aspect, the design coating may for example, comprise a wood grain pattern, such as for example an oak grain pattern, or a burl grain pattern. It is understood that more than one pattern, colour, etc . . . may be included in a given design coating. The printing inks which may be used to apply a design coating onto the release layer may be formulated with a given end product application in mind, such as light fastness and abrasion resistance. An example of these printing inks is a vinyl based ink.
Finally, an adhesive coating may be applied onto the design coating, thus completing the film. It is understood that a number of different adhesive coatings may be used depending on the material onto which the film is to be applied to. In accordance with an additional embodiment, the adhesive coating pay be a heat activated adhesive coating. In accordance with a further embodiment, the film as described above may not comprise an adhesive coating at all. As may be understood, when the material of construction of the louver body is PVC, and when a vinyl ink is used in the film, i.e applied to the release layer, the film may be laminated to the body of the louver directly through the use of heat and/or pressure rollers, without need for an adhesive to bond the film to the louver body.
As stated above, in accordance with present invention, a louver may be laminated with a film applied thereto, wherein the word film is to be understood to composed not only a film, but also a very thin layer. In accordance with a particular embodiment of the present invention, the very thin layer applied to the louver body may be (once the temporary polyester carrier has been peeled away) of a thickness of between 1 to 25 microns thick. (i.e. wherein a micron is 1xc3x9710xe2x88x926 metre. In accordance with a particular embodiment of the present invention, the very thin layer, when applied to the louver body, may be of a thickness of between 2 to 8 microns thick. In accordance with a further particular embodiment of the present invention, the very thin layer as applied to the louver body may be of a thickness of 5 microns.
The release layer, together with the design coating (i.e. the printed image), and the adhesive layer (when there is one) may be transferred, from the temporary polyester carrier, as a unit, onto the louver body. This may be achieved by the action of heat and/or pressure applied to the back surface of the temporary polyester carrier, (i.e. the surface that does not have applied thereon the design coating) while the adhesive surface may be brought into contact with the louver body. As pressure and/or heat may be applied to the back surface of the temporary polyester carrier, the polyester carrier may be peeled away from the rest of the film, leaving the other layers firmly laminated to the surface of the louver body.
When the film is to be applied to the louver body, the heat transfer film may be placed with the adhesive layer in contact with the body of the louver. Heat may be applied to the film, either through the application of radiant heat (i.e. through the blowing of hot air), through the use of heated rollers, or through any other known method. The heat that may be applied may activate the adhesive layer such that the design layer may be transferred from the temporary polyester carrier to the louver body, such that it adheres to the louver body. In order to ensure that the thin film is properly bonded to the body, the use of rollers, heated or otherwise may be used to firmly press the film in adhesive contact with the louver body. As the design layer is being adhered to the louver body, the temporary polyester carrier may be simultaneously be peeled back and away from the thin film.
In order to accomplish an effective transfer of the film unto the louver body, pressure may be applied to the back surface of the temporary polyester carrier for a dwell period of 0.5 to 1 second. This pressure may be applied through the use of a vertically acting press, i.e. a press which applies pressure perpendicularly to the surface of the louver body. Alternatively, the lamination of the film onto the louver body may be accomplished through the use of a roll on press. According to this method, a louver body may be advanced, for example, at a speed of 15 to 20 feet per minute through a series of rollers which apply pressure, such that the film may be laminated onto the surface or surfaces thereof. It is understood that, depending on the type of adhesive used, temperatures of the order of 200 to 300 Fahrenheit (104 to 149 degrees Celsius) when the film is to be applied to a metal base, and 250 to 425 degrees Fahrenheit otherwise (121 to 218 degrees Celsius) may be used. Thus, the rollers themselves may be heated, or ambient temperature may be used. In addition, the application of the film to the louver body may be done right after the louver body is extruded from a die, which may normally mean that the louver body is at an elevated temperature. Thus the combination of the temperature of the louver and of the temperature of the rollers may combine to effect an effective transfer.
In accordance with the present invention, it is understood that the expression xe2x80x9cseamlessxe2x80x9d is to be understood to mean that there is an actual seam between one boundary edge of a thin film and an overlapping boundary of a thin film, but that said overlap is so thin, that it is not visible to the naked human eye, and that it is not detectible by human tough. In accordance with a particular embodiment of the present invention, the thin film deposited on the louver body may have a thickness of five (5) microns (1xc3x9710xe2x88x926 of a metre).
Venetian blind assemblies often are provided with a bottom rail, which may among other things, add weight to the Venetian blind such that the louvers disposed above the rail may be weighed and pulled downwardly. Therefore, in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided for:
a bottom rail suitable for use in the construction of a blind comprising
a hollow rectangular box, wherein said hollow rectangular box is constructed from opposed first and second louvers and opposed, spaced apart third and fourth louvers, wherein each third and fourth louver spaces apart said first and second louver.
In accordance with this further embodiment of the present invention, there is provided for a composite rail suitable for use as a bottom rail in the construction of a finished Venetian blind. More particularly, the composite rail itself may be constructed from a number of louvers, either laminated louvers as described herein above, or non-laminated louvers.
In order to have a Venetian blind which has a bottom rail which matches the design of the louvers as closely as possible, the bottom rail may be constructed from laminated louvers, i.e. for example, laminated louvers which are specifically laminated for use in the construction of a rail, or scrap louvers which may be recycled and used in the construction of a rail. Therefore, in accordance with a particular embodiment, the composite rail may comprise one or more laminated louvers, laminated as described above. As may be understood, the laminated louver used in the construction of the rail may be laminated on all of its surfaces, or alternatively, laminated on only some or one surface, for example on the surface which, when the louver has been incorporated into the composite rail, is visible.
In accordance with this embodiment, a number of louvers, some or all of which may have been laminated as explained above, may be cut to a suitable length, for example, to a length to match the length of the louvers to be assembled as a Venetian blind. The louver may then be assembled into a hollow longitudinal box, by fastening or connecting (for example, gluing) a first louver along one of its longitudinal edges, to a longitudinal edge of a second louver so as to form an approximately L-shaped angle. Further, a third louver may be fastened along one of its longitudinal edges to this L shaped angle so as to now form an approximate U-shaped channel. Finally, a fourth louver may be fastened to the legs of said U shaped channel so as to close the U, and complete the hollow longitudinal box.
The fastening of a louver to each of its adjacent louvers may be accomplished along the outermost edges thereof. Alternatively, the longitudinal edges of each of the louvers may be provided with a 45xc2x0 cut or face in the longitudinal direction of the of the louver. Therefore, the louvers may then be made to abut each other such that on of the 45xc2x0 faces of a louver may engage a 45xc2x0 face of an adjacent louver, thus forming a 90xc2x0 angle. As may be understood, this may be repeated such that each of the corners of a bottom rail may be at a 90xc2x0 angle. In accordance with a further embodiment, it is understood that the composite rail as described above may not be an equal sided longitudinal box, inasmuch as two opposed sides may be shorter than the remaining opposed sides, therefore creating a rail having a rectangular cross-section.
In accordance with a further embodiment, a composite bottom rail, may be constructed from louvers which may have been machined, i.e. which may have been cut to a particular size, etc . . . For example, a laminated louver may comprise on one of its major (i.e. longitudinal surfaces) a pair of opposed first and second longitudinal grooves disposed parallel to the major longitudinal axis of the louver. The grooves in question may be disposed adjacent to the side surfaces of the louver, or may be disposed spaced away from the side edges. The louver thus configured may be the bottom component of the rail. Further, an additional louver may be cut into a number of sections, i.e. into two sections, with each section having its rounded edge also cut off, so as to have a narrow rectangular louver. Each of these narrow rectangular louver may then be snugly fitted into a respective groove of the above louver, therefore creating a U-shaped channel. Finally, a louver comprising on one of its major (i.e. longitudinal surfaces) a pair of opposed first and second longitudinal grooves disposed parallel to the major longitudinal axis of the louver may be fitted on the legs of the above created U-shaped channel, such that each leg may be snugly fitted into a respective groove, thus closing the U shaped channel, and completing the hollow longitudinal box. Prior to closing of the hollow longitudinal box, there may be placed and secured therein a weight, such as a strip of metal, in order to further weigh down the rail, if necessary. Further, in order to enhance the sturdiness of the bottom rail, the connections between the parts of the louver may be glued. It is understood that the above described embodiment may not necessarily be constructed with laminated louvers, but may be constructed with louvers which are not laminated.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the present invention, there may be provided for a tassel, suitable for use as an end member to be hanged at the end of the strings which may be used to pull open the Venetian blind. constructed with a laminated louver. In order to have a Venetian blind which has one or more of its tassels which matches the design of the louvers as closely as possible, the tassels may be constructed from louvers, i.e. for example, laminated louvers which are specifically laminated for use in the construction of a rail, or scrap louvers which may be recycled and used in the construction of a rail. It is also understood that the louver in question may not be necessarily laminated.
The tassels may be constructed from.a piece of a louver, wherein a groove may have been cut onto one of the major longitudinal surfaces thereof, i.e. adjacent one of the side surfaces. Further, a series of 45xc2x0 cuts or grooves may have been made on the same major longitudinal surface of the louver, but disposed at 90xc2x0 to the major axis of the louver. The depth of the 45xc2x0 cuts is such that a sufficient quantity of material of the louver is remove, thus creating a hinge at the location of the 45xc2x0 cuts, yet sufficient material is left to ensure the sturdiness of the hinge.
As may be understood, a piece of louver configured as above, comprising three 45xc2x0 cuts, which may be equally space apart, may be folded at each of the three hinges, thus creating a four sided box. Prior to closing the box, a square piece of louver, cut to suit, may be incorporated into the groove, and thus acting as a bottom member for the tassel.
The louver laminated with a film as disclosed in the present invention may be used in the assembly of a complete Venetian blind (or other blind system) after the louvers are individually laminated with the desired film. Such blind systems may comprise a series of spaced apart louvers (also known as slats, vanes etc . . . ) which may be disposed vertically or horizontally. The louvers may be supported from one or more rails (or channels, support member, brackets etc . . . ) which may be affixed, for example, to a wall adjacent to a window. The louvers may be hung form the rail by any means, rigid or other wise, such as rods, strings, ropes, chains, etc. The louvers, if disposed horizontally, may be supported at one or more locations along their length, and if disposed vertically, may be supported at each opposed end. The louvers may generally be configured and disposed in order to allow for the displacement and/or the rotation thereof.
Conventional louvers may be adapted for lateral movement, and depending on wether the louvers are disposed vertically or horizontally, the lateral movement may be either vertical movement, i.e. up and down, or horizontal movement. The louvers may therefore be displaceable between an open blind position, i.e. wherein blind is open and the louvers are drawn to one opposite end of a support rail, and a closed position, wherein the blind is closed, and the louvers are disposed in generally equalled spaced relation to one another along the length of a support rail. The louvers may also be adapted for selective rotation about their longitudinal axis between a first open position and a second closed position, wherein when in the second closed position the light passing by the louvers may be is completely stopped.
The louvers may be disposed, for example, on one, or both sides, of an opening, i.e. such as a window, or may alternatively be disposed, i.e. sandwiched between two window panes. Further, the louvers of the present invention may be used in any other applications wherein a seamless laminated louver may be required.
In accordance with a further object of the present invention, there is provided for an improved method and apparatus for the production of a laminated louver, wherein a louver may be laminated with a film, wherein it is understood that said film may be a very thin layer, such as a transfer film, or a heat transfer film.
Therefore, there is provided for an
apparatus for laminating a film onto a louver
wherein said louver comprises a louver body, said louver body comprising opposed first and second major surfaces, and opposed first and second side surfaces wherein said apparatus comprises in combination, a delivery station for continuously supplying first and second films to be laminated onto said louver body, and
a forming station for laminating said film onto said louver body said forming station comprising a top roller and a vertically spaced apart bottom roller, and further comprising a plurality of pairs of opposed angled rollers,
wherein said top roller laminates said first film onto said first major surface, and wherein said bottom roller laminates said second film onto said second major surface, and wherein said plurality of pairs of opposed angled rollers progressively laminate the overhanging edges of said second film onto the respective said opposed side surfaces.
In accordance with a particular embodiment, the method and apparatus of the present invention contemplates continuously delivering of a film (i.e. a very thin layer such as, for example, a transfer film, or a heat transfer film) to a forming station, wherein the transfer film may be transferred, i.e applied, laminated, etc . . . to a surface of a louver body. The forming station may be an independent apparatus, or alternatively, may form part a larger apparatus, for example, may form part of a die machine for the extrusion of the louvers themselves. The forming station may comprise a number of rollers, supports, controls, advancing means, etc. necessary to achieve its intended purpose. As may be understood, the forming station may have as a purpose to cause the design coating of a transfer film (as characterized above) to be transferred onto the surface or surfaces of a louver body.
In accordance with a particular embodiment of the present invention, a louver may comprise a louver body having opposed first and second major (i.e. horizontal) surfaces, and opposed first and second side surfaces, wherein each of said first and second side surfaces may space apart said first and second major surfaces. As may be understood, the louver body may be covered with (i.e. laminated, or applied with) one or more films, on one or more surfaces thereof. In order to facilitate the manufacturing of said film covered louver, i.e. in order to facilitate the application of the film to the louver body, the film may be applied to the louver body in a series of steps, for example, a first step wherein a first film may be applied to the first major surface (i.e. top horizontal surface) and a second step wherein a second film may be applied to the second major surfacc (i.e. lower horizontal surface). The opposed first and second side surfaces may also be covered during the second step, if for example, the width of the second film is cut wider than the width of the lower horizontal surface, and therefore the overhanging portions of the second film may be folded onto the respective first and second side surfaces. It is understood however, that this order of application may be reversed, namely wherein the second thin film may be applied first, and the first thin film may be applied second. However, it is understood that the first and second side surfaces may be laminated with their own individual strips of thin film.
As may be understood, whenever two films may be used to laminate all four lateral surfaces of the louver body, the second of the two films i.e. the film that is applied after the application of the first film, may partially overlap the boundary edges of the firstly applied film. It is further understood, that if more than two films may be applied to the louver body, i.e. for example, four films, the adjacent edge of film that is applied after another film may partially overlap the previously applied film.
Thus, when a film is to be applied to a louver body, said louver body, or a pre-cut length of louver body may be introduce into a forming station. The forming station may comprise a top roller, which top roller may cause pressure and/or heat to be applied to the transfer film, such that the design coating (and also the adhesive coating and the protective layer as described above) may be transferred (i.e. laminated) onto the top horizontal surface of the louver body. Thus, a film (i.e. a transfer film), may be brought into close proximity with the top horizontal surface of the louver body, with its adhesive coating in contact with the top horizontal surface. The louver, with the film in contact with the top horizontal surface, may then be made to advance trough the forming station, such that the top roller may cause the transfer film to be pressed (very) firmly against the top horizontal surface of the louver. The pressure of the roller may be also accompanied by heat, i.e. if the roller is heated or otherwise, the whole depending on the type of transfer film used and the type of material of the louver body. The temporary polyester carrier onto which the design coating was previously printed, may then be peeled away such that said temporary polyester carrier may not form part of the laminated louver. As may be understood, the width of the transfer film as applied to the top horizontal surface may be less then the actual width of the top horizontal surface itself.
Further, in accordance with this particular embodiment, once the first film has been applied to the top horizontal surface, a second film may then be applied to the second opposed major surface (i.e. the lower horizontal surface). As may be understood, the width of the second film may be greater (i.e. wider) than the width of the lower horizontal surface, said excess width being sufficient to also cover the opposed first and second side surfaces. As may be understood, in accordance with this embodiment, the first film may cover the top horizontal surface, and the second film may cover the lower horizontal surface and the opposed first and second side surfaces,
Thus, following the application of the first film, the louver body may be further advanced along the forming station, namely to be brought into contact with a bottom roller. The bottom roller may, as described above with respect to the top roller, cause pressure and/or heat to be applied to the second film, which may cause the design coating of the second film to be transferred to the lower horizontal surface. Thus, the second film (i.e. transfer film) may be brought into close proximity or contact with the lower horizontal surface, with its adhesive coating in contact or close proximity to the lower horizontal surface. As the louver body may be advanced trough the forming station, the lower roller applies pressure and/or heat to the second film, such that the design coating may be caused to be transferred onto the lower surface of the louver body. The temporary polyester carrier of the second film may be then pulled and peeled away from the second film so as not to form part of the applied film.
At this stage of the forming station, the second film may have been partially applied, namely the lower horizontal surface has been covered, yet the opposed first and second side surfaces of the louver body are yet to be covered. Thus the louver body may then be advanced to a further position of the forming station, wherein a number of opposed angled side rollers, angled progressively more steeply, which may apply pressure and/or heal to the side portions of the second film such that the side surfaces are progressively covered.